Duke Nukem
"Hail to the king, baby!" Duke Nukem 'is the protagonist of the ''Duke Nukem video game series and a wrestler in VGCW. Duke is an inconsistent competitor, known for losing the majority of his matches but also for pulling off some memorable upset victories. He is also a member of Team America along with his tag team partner, Guile. In Duke Nukem Duke Nukem is the star of a once world class series of shooters developed by Apogee Software and 3D Realms. Originally a series of PC side-scrollers with a tongue-in-cheek sense of humor, Duke first became a superstar in Duke Nukem 3D, a first-person shooter revolutionary for its graphic content, pop culture skewering, inventive gameplay, and fantastic level design. Fans soon looked for a sequel to Duke3D, and 3D Realms promised that Duke Nukem Forever would blow them away. ...That was in ''1997''. DNF soon became one of the most infamous games of all time. Impressive trailers released in 1998 and 2001 assured fans that the long development time would be worth it. Behind the scenes, however, Duke Nukem Forever was plagued with development problems, with gameplay features and even the entire engine constantly being overhauled and effectively resetting development. Duke became a joke in the video game community, the equivalent of your lovable drunk uncle with a fuckup life that bought you beers as a teenager. In 2007, ten years after being announced, a short teaser was released. Another two years later, 3D Realms was effectively shut down due to financial concerns, and development assets and info of the game was leaked online. In June 10th 2011, developer Gearbox Software finally put together all the pieces and released Duke Nukem Forever, fourteen years after it was announced. It was an awful, sexist, archaic, and ugly piece of shit. Everyone who bet on Duke lost their houses and is now sucking dicks in an Olive Garden bathroom. In VGCW Duke Nukem began wrestling in VGCW back in November of 2012, though his November matches didn't go too well and he racked up a hat trick of losses, two in singles matches to Wreck-It Ralph and Piccolo respectively, and one in a Fatal Four-Way against Sonic, Egoraptor and Bowser. Never Always Never Bet on Duke Duke's career was off to a bad start, but he avoided the sting of getting lumped in the jobber crowd by demonstrating the ability to win with extremely poor odds. He did so spectacularly the first time by pulling off one of the most famous comebacks in VGCW history in a six-man tag team match against the team of Wesker, Vegeta and Dr. Eggman. During the match, Duke's entire team was eliminated, leaving him to face the dastardly trio alone. Even though most people expected him to quickly lose, Duke somehow manages to pin all three of his opponents. This reversal of fortune led to cheers and a considerable upsurge of bets on Duke at bookies all around the world. Following his famous stunt, Duke earned himself a shot against Proto Man for the #1 Contendership to the VGCW title, but his bottle of steroids was no match for the Glitch Bomb. After having his claim to fame unfairly tainted by Glitch Man, Duke's luck continued to run cold when he ran into Ganondorf and got squished for his efforts. The low point of Duke's career came when he lost consciousness in the middle of a Royal Rumble and spent almost a minute laying in the ring, unmoving, while Bowser, Scorpion, Kratos, and Segata Sanshiro fought each other around him. Bowser eventually got him up off the floor and left him in a dazed state until he was finally thrown out of the ring by Kratos, after which point Duke walked away in shame. Let's Rock! Being 0 for 4 in singles competition at that point, Duke tried stacking the deck against himself and see if he could recapture the magic that led him to his one career win by competing in a six-man Hell in a Cell match for a shot at the Casual Championship against DK, Pyro, Mr.Satan, JonTron, and M.Bison... and, amazingly, it worked. The match was intense as bodies were slammed through and against the steel cage, but eventually the dice fell in Duke's favor. As he found himself on top of the cage with Bison and Mr. Satan, serendipity struck when a sequence of events led to DK getting hit by a World's Grumpiest Slam from JonTron, Bison breaking the ceiling using Mr. Satan, thus allowing Duke to drop off from the top of the cage, and Pyro grabbing JonTron in a waist lock, letting Duke sneak in a pin on the fallen DK. Once again, Duke had managed to triumph against staggering odds. The only thing standing between Duke and the Casual title at that point was a fellow American, Guile. Perhaps inspired by being in the presence of a man so patriotic that he got to fight the President, Duke fought harder that night than he had ever fought before... but there was a flaw in Duke's plan: the match was one on one. Despite the intense battle, Duke would eventually fall to Patriot Guile, despite giving him two Stunners and even managing to reverse a Sonic Boom, as Duke would eventually fall to a last second DDT. Duke's loss to Guile and seeming inability to win one on one led to him taking a month and a half-long hiatus from singles competition to try to reawaken his inner American spirit. He returned to singles competition fighting the Pyro, an ex-champion, to a near standstill, but would eventually lose the match. It's worth noting that Duke's two victories against all odds essentially immunized him to accusations of being a jobber, but he was 0 for 6 in singles competition at that point, a "feat" accomplished by only two other wrestlers: Vegeta and Gary Oak. Finally, on the 2013-03-19 stream, Duke turned the page on that sordid aspect of his career when he fought the toy Geno in a Newcomer Hell in a Cell match. Duke knocked on wood hoping for a singles win and, thanks to Geno mistiming his patented Geno Whirl, Duke was able to endure the finishing move and, one Stunner later, Duke stood victorious inside the Cell, going as far as to taunt his fallen foe. Hail to the Kings Perhaps wanting to put some distance between himself and the singles scene for a while, Duke looked to one of his biggest rivals, a man with whom he shared mutual respect. He found an ally in Guile, and the two came together to form the most patriotic tag team in VGCW history. With their sights set on the Co-Op Championship, they looked to first knock down former Tag Champs Raw Power. Team America dominated much of the match in the beginning, but it didn't take long for Dan the Unpatriotic Man to double cross his once-mentor, knocking him out and leaving him in the ring to fight Team America by himself. Although Satan put up a valiant fight, he was no match, and Duke ended up pinning the betrayed Hero of Earth. The duo's next match would come on 2013-04-23 against GameCenter FU. However, all the patriotism in the world could not stand up to the dynamic duo, and those who had bet on Duke once again found themselves in the cold. Duke then found himself getting another chance at the Casual Championship on 2013-04-26 in an elimination Fatal Four-Way with Scorpion, Tingle, and Barret Wallace. Duke spent the entire match fighting Tingle, while Barret dealt with Scorpion. Duke managed to weaken Tingle up for Barret, setting up Barret and Duke as the final two, but the PS3 could not handle Barret wrestling the best he'd ever wrestled, causing it to freeze. This set up a singles match between the two. One Catastrophe later and those who bet on Duke were disappointed as he came up short to Barret, failing to win the match. With another loss under Duke's belt, he returned to Co-Op action along with Guile when the duo took on The Practice. Though Team America initially did well (With Guile managing to land his Sonic Boom and control the majority of the match), the moment of truth came when the battered Guile went for the hot tag, putting the still fresh Duke into the match. While it seemed like Duke's time to shine, he instead tagged Guile back into the match. The action resulted in a loss, as Guile was unable to withstand too much more punishment. With Duke seemingly throwing the match away, many were questioning whether or not Duke was dragging the team down. With even more people going broke and Duke plummeting in the ratings, he had one more chance in a match against Solid Snake. The two veterans put eachother through an extremely emotional and fast paced match, with finishers, signatures, and comeback sequences all being traded. He finally managed to pick up the win after several more minutes of non-stop action, and reminded everyone why they should always bet on Duke. After a month-long break, Duke managed to gain access to another #1 contender match for the Casual Championship thanks to his win over Snake. In a shocking swerve however, both he and his tag team partner Guile were in the match. They originally managed to use their teamwork to work down their opponents Captain Falcon and Dan Heelbiki, with Duke picking up a surprisingly quick pin over Falcon. The two Americans would further double team Dan, but mid way through the match Duke struck Guile, causing the two partners to fight. After momentarily working together again to eliminate Dan, Team America exploded, resulting in a long and bloody fight. Despite mostly getting worked over by Guile, Duke managed to land two Stunners out of nowhere and put down his partner to become the #1 Casual Contender to Segata Sanshiro's Casual Championship. On August 30th, Team America would be seen conversing backstage. Duke talked about the time that he lost to Guile in their legendary Casual Championship match back in January, and that now by beating him, Duke has a second chance to become a champion. Despite what took place last time, Guile would show no hard feelings toward his fellow american, stating that, while Segata is strong, America is even stronger, encouraging Duke to kick Segata's ass and take the title. Inspired by his encouraging words, Duke stated that he would rip Segata a new one. And while he would go on to lose the match, Duke would show tremendous heart and spirit, even managing to dominate Segata early on in the match, making him bleed and putting him through Table-san. However, it would take two Rings of Saturn to put down The King, leaving him empty-handed once more. But, due to the amazing support shown by the crowd, and the spectacular displays Duke had been putting on lately, they were reminded once more that sometimes it's okay to always bet on Duke. Straight after the match, both Duke and Segata were attacked from behind by Wario. Duke decided that it was none of his concern, and agreed with his fellow american that now was the time to return to the ring on September 7th against the Game Grumps, this time sporting the Star-Spangled Banner alongside them, sending the citizens of the United States into tears from patriotism. Early on, it looked as if the Grumps had the advantage, but as the match went on, the match slowly drifted toward Team America's favour, eventually cultivating in Guile power-bombing Egoraptor for the 3-Count, giving Team America their first clean Tag-Team victory. After this, Team America defeated Shadaloo, which gave them a shot at the Co-Op titles. Despite a well fought battle, Team Americas hopes were shot down when Duke was pinned by The Angry Video Game Nerd. Season 6: VGCW is Nukem Duke returned to singles action on November 19, facing Donkey Kong, who was fresh off a massive win against Air Man at End Game 5. With the big Monkey still on an undefeated streak bar a questionable loss to Gabe Newell, it seemed that Duke had just made a deathwish. After getting bodied by the Ape throughout the first quarter of the match, and taking '''2 bananna slammas, the match seemed decided. Duke, however, would refuse to stay down and foght back, eventually hitting 2 stunners. Likewise, DK would also refuse to stay down, resulting in the two continuing to battle in a bloody brawl. After hitting another stunner, victory was in Dukes hands, but Kong kicked out at 2 yet again. Bruised and tired, Duke would put his opponent into a sleeper hold, and after some initial resistence, finally tapped out. Duke had done what was thought to be impossible, knocking off the Ape ranked #2 on the rankings and pulling off the biggest upset since his infamous win almost a year ago. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery